


Under Motherfucking Standing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has finally reached true understanding, with all his best friends there to help him. But, where is Tavros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

You’re damaged. You’re damaged very, very badly-–you don’t think you’ll make it after a fall like that. If you do, you swear to the Mirthful Messiahs that you will kill that motherfucking rainbow drinker and crush her bones into your very own, very special stardust, and her jade-coloured blood will paint your face. 

  


Through your tangled, matted hair, purple with your royal blood, you see your deuce clubs, painted with a rainbow of blood. You can’t make yourself get up to reach them. No, you _can’t_ get up. You can’t move. It _hurts_. Motherfucking DAMN IT. The rage fills you up again, up to the brim like A MOTHERFUCKING chalice full of fury. You weren’t THROUGH yet. You were gonna kill ALL of those motherfuckers! And you’d save the most pain for the motherfucking rainbow drinker. _We’ll see who drinks the most blood in the end, oh yeah motherfuckers._

  


You sigh. Your rage is sinking back down again, replaced with an almost-hysteria. You laugh, though it’s more like a breath out of your nose than a laugh. You lick the blood that is seeping down your face and smile. You let out a faint “honk” and a giggle. All you can think about is how purple you are, covered and painted and plastered in purple. Pretty purple. Lovely purple. Purple, purple. Purple hands, purple arms, purple splattered floor. Hahaha.

  


Purple fades to black as you gently fall into a haze, almost like sleep. _Yeah, motherfuckers. I’ll wake up and I’ll come for you._ And then all was quiet.

  


Your head hurts. You don’t want to open your eyes. Where even are you? And where have all your friends up and gone? You can’t remember anything about anything. You roll over, and a mass of honks startles you. You open your eyes. Oh, your horn pile. How did you end up here? You guess you do sleepwalk sometimes. You chuckle to yourself, and stand up to get back to your recuperacoon, and end up tripping on horns halfway there. You climb in, settling into the sopor slime. The sound of the ocean is like a miracle when it comes to putting you to sleep. You fade out into a dream world.

  


The sound of splashing wakes you. You open your eyes, and you’re lying in the sand outside your hive. What’s all up and happening here? You look around. Your lusus is lying half in the water. Your lusus is here. You get up, rushing over and hugging his face. “iT’s Ok NoW, yOu’Re Ok, I’m NoT mAd, I lOvE yOu.” You nuzzle his big soft goat nose, and pet him with all the love you’ve got in your whole heart. You don’t really know what he’s saying, but he bleats to you a lot, softly, and it’s ok and everything is ok now because he’s here. You slowly drift into sleep, resting against his soft, giant face.

  


You wake up, and something is beeping at you. You lift your head up and your husktop’s keyboard is smudged with face paint. It’s like there’s a tiny you on your keyboard, you know? You sit up, and see that your best friend Karkat is online. It’s so exciting.

  


===> Gamzee: Pester Karkat 

  
  


 terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

  


TC: wHaT iS uUuUuP mY iNvErTeBrOtHeR? 

  


CG: WHAT IN THE SWEET ALMIGHTY TAINTCHAFING FUCK DO YOU WANT. 

  


TC: NoT a MoThErFuCkInG tHiNg BrO. 

  


TC: oThEr ThAn I bE cHeCkIn OuT hOw My BeSt MoThErFuCkIn FrIeNd Is At Yo.

  


CG: I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU AND I HATE HOW YOU TYPE, IT JUST BOTHERS ME SO MUCH, HAVE I MENTIONED THAT? 

  


TC: WaIt A mOtHeRfUcKiN mInUtE, bRo

  


TC: I gOt A wIcKeD cAsE oF dE jA vU jUsT nOw 

  


CG: TELL ME ABOUT IT WHILE I PRETEND TO CARE, FUCKASS

  


TC: No, ReAlLy, ThIs Is SoMe SeRiOuS sHiT, mAn

  


TC: I fEeL lIkE wE’vE doNe ThIs BeFoRe

  


CG: OH GOD GAMZEE, YOU REMEMBER

  


CG: PLEASE KEEP REMEMBERING

  


CG: I CAN’T STAND THIS ANYMORE 

  


TC: Oh MaN 

  


TC: aRe We AlL uP aNd DeAd RiGhT nOw? 

  


And everything is so clear. You remember it all. You have got your understanding on. 

  


TC: Oh GoD.


	2. Chapter 2

The second it hits you, the scene begins to shift and morph and all the colours drain out like it's some sort of motherfucking storm and your room is just washed away. It's not your room anymore, it's not anything anymore, it's just white. It's white as snow and all your best friends are here, one by one fading in through this white expanse of who-knows-what. You're so happy, it's a fucking miracle, they're all here and happy and safe, and everything is ok and you're ok.

Karkat comes to you first. He throws his long, bony arms around you and he looks like he's about to cry those sort of Faygo-Redpop looking tears of his. He buries his face in your chest, and you smile a huge smile, all the way across Skaia. You never thought your best motherfucking friend would ever up and hug you. You wrap your arms around him, and after a while, he pulls away and backs up, blushing all red and looking relieved as hell.

"IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, GAMZEE. I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU'D END UP DIEING AND COMING HERE STILL...." Karkat trails off. He looks really uncomfortable, like he had just told some secret that he wasn't supposed to. And then your little cat friend comes up to you, in all her tiny miraclulousness.

"Oh, Gamzee. If I had known how nice and fun it is here, I wouldn't have felt so upset about..." She takes a pause, her large yellow eyes looking to her feet for inspiration. "...what happurrned. But it's safe here, and we can make anything we want here." She tries to put her arms around your neck, but you guess you're too tall for her to reach so she hugs you around your tummy instead, nuzzling your flat stomach. "Oh, and look what Equius can do now!" She lets go of you, running at Equius full speed and pouncing on him. She drags him by the hand over to you, and she scrunches up her face.  "wHaT aRe YoU aLl Up AnD dOiNg, NePeTa?" You ask, perplexed.

"Be patient, Highblood, if you will, and you will see what we have discovered." The air, well not really the air but the whiteness near her starts to change. It wavers, and then: pop. A very fancy crystal glass appears in the air, and she catches it in her tiny gloved hand.

"Oh My GoD!" You half-whisper, and you are totally amazed. "iT's A mIrAcLe!"  

Nepeta giggles. "Yep, you're right, Gamzee! After we met up, we realized that nobody had memories with everybody in them, because none of us ever met up anywhere but in the game, which was always scary. We didn't really have that much in common, either, so sharing memories was really annoying, and sort of sad sometimes! So I started imagining life back in my cave! And I imagined my favourite animal skin blanket. And I imagined how soft it was, too! And after I did, it appurred! And we've been doing that ever since." She gives you a very proud look, and Equius smiles with approval.

"It's e%eptionally remarkable, and quite useful."

You just keep your eyes on the glass, and how shiny it is.

"Hey, Gamzee? Hehe, I almost furgot about the thing I was gonna show you!"

It's really motherfucking shiny.

"Gamzee?" Nepeta gives you a wave.

"Oh, HeY. hAhA. wHaT iS iT yOu WaNtEd To ShOw Me?" Nepeta hands the delicate glass to Equius, and he takes it in his hand, and looks really accomplished.

"WhAt Am I sEeInG? hAhA." You wonder.

"Equius! He can hold things by himself without breaking them!" She does a little happy dance, her tail swishing around. He demonstrates, holding the glass to his lips and taking a small sip kind of discreetly.

"WeLl, ThAt'S gReAt ThAt My StRoNgEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNd CaN uP aNd HoLd ShIt." You say with a smile.

And then you notice, they're holding hands.

"WhErE's TaVrOs?"


End file.
